Tainted
by DreShypailo
Summary: Anamaria had feelings for Jack since the first time she met him. But one day, he sends Anamaria to a new ship. Now not completely over him, three prisoners come aboard her ship! RR JA please READ!
1. From Red To Grey

Tainted Love

Plot: Anamaria had feelings for Jack since the first time she met him.  But one day, he sends Anamaria to a new ship.  Now not completely over him, three prisoners come aboard her ship! R/R J/A please READ!

A/N I would like everyone to know that this is my first story so please be nice, I would love only praises (we all do) and I would appreciate constructive criticism, I would love to know my mistakes so I'll my best to improve them.  Please no flaming.  My only wish is to please you all, so enjoy my story.  Now for the legal stuff.

Disclaimer:  I don't own Jack, Anamaria, Will, or Elizabeth.  I don't own dida-ley squat.  

Chapter 1: From Red to Grey

            "There is a saying out there, a saying that speaks the total truth about living. 'Life isn't always fair'.  I had to misfortune to encounter that curse twice in my lifetime."  Anamaria told Martha, the old kitchen maid.  Anamaria and Martha were both working in the kitchen cleaning after the sailors, on the _S.S Prudence.  Martha and Anamaria were like mother and daughter.  They told each other everything.  Tonight they were talking past romances.  Little did Martha know, Anamaria had quite a story.  _

            "First time I feel in love, it was with a brilliant, funny, and handsome man.  Who had the eyes of an angel that made you stop dead in your tracks just to gaze upon them.  He was the kind of man that you thought could trust and love for the rest of your life."  Anamaria said dreamily.

            "Aye, some men can be real charmer's then fall for another woman.  I remember my husband Robert, now he was a real ladies man.  He'd go out to the tavern and pick up a girl and go home to have well, you know." said the potato faced woman. Anamaria understood.  

            "It's strange how ironic life can be." Anamaria said while picking up a plate.  "One moment you're in the arms of a man dreaming about your life together in some faraway land having a large home filled with children.  The next, you're standing next to your bed flabbergasted about what had just happened.  The man I thought I could trust, left me without so much as a good bye, and he didn't go with another woman, but he stole my ship."

            "I thought it was illegal for a woman to own a ship, especially a Negro." Martha said bluntly.  Anamaria looked hurt.  Very hurt.  She didn't like it when people commented her skin.  No one does.  Martha could see that she had hurt Anamaria's feelings somehow.  

            "I'm sorry, m'dear.  Truly I am" Anamaria dazed at her and gave her a little nod to show that she forgave her. Quickly returning to the original subject Martha said "I hope you didn't let that scoundrel get away of stealing of your ship"

            "I did unfortunately" Anamaria sighed.  "And unfortunately met him again" 

            "You did?  Well, dearie, what were the chances of you meeting Mr.…Mr.…"

            "Captain Jack Sparrow" remarked Anamaria.  

            Martha had sudden splurge of shock.  She looked suspiciously at Anamaria. "Are you talking about the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? The terror of the seven seas?"

            "Yes, and the biggest drunk add that" Anamaria laughed.  

            "Well, dearie, uh, well, I'm a little lost for words" Martha said giving a quick nervous smile and laugh.

            'I know what you were thinking.  How could anyone, even the biggest drunk, could be as stupid as to court a pirate" Anamaria guessed.

            'Well, no offense dearie but you took the words right out of my mouth" Martha admitted.  Anamaria smirked at this. 

            "I do owe him some credit" Anamaria admitted.  "I always thought myself as a woman who'd never let a man take over her mind, body, and spirit.  That I would never let a man pillage me of my youth and innocence, and then came Jack and turned my life completely upside down" Anamaria sighed. 

            "So when did you meet him again?"  Martha asked excitedly.  Anamaria told her everything from the curse, Barbossa, Will Turner and Elizabeth, from the Black Pearl, everything!

            "Wow, and I thought that was a faerie tale, but you were actually there?"  Martha asked.

            "I know it's unbelievable" Anamaria said.  "I didn't even thought you'd believe me if I told you b-"

            "Dearie, that was big news in Port Royal, but everyone thought it was some crazy hoax.  But what I don't understand is that, Jack sounds like a hero in my ears, why is that bad?"  Martha asked.

            "Because I feel in love with him again.  God, I thought once was enough but there's something about him that makes you swoon over him like some…some….I don't even know!"  Anamaria exclaimed.  Martha looked at her with loving eyes.  

            "I wish I had loved a man just like you did, someone who had the power to make you fall in love again and feel passionately about.  But what I really want to know is, did he ever show signs of him loving you?"  Martha asked with delight.  Martha was a huge romantic, as you can see.

            "I thought he did.  The way he talked to me, the way he looked at me, even the way he walked toward me made me felt that he was in love.  But most of the time, he was distracted by something.  But when he was with me, he told everything that was on his mind.  He would hold me in his arms as he talked to me, and told me everything, just like old friends do" Anamaria smiled, but it didn't last long "And then he betrayed me."

            Martha quickly got up from her seat. "What did he do to you darling?"

            "What are you women doing?"  A strange voice came out.  It was Captain James Woodbridge, who ran the _S.S Prudence.  He was a handsome fellow, with blond hair, which was short, but rugged and beautiful.  He was masculine and had baby blue eyes.  He and Anamaria were courting at the time, and he was very much in love with her._

            "Darling, it's almost midnight and you two hadn't finished yet."  Captain James told Anamaria.

            "Were sorry darling, we were just talking" Anamaria giggled.  

            "Well, make sure this place is cleaned up for breakfast tomorrow.  Martha I'm going to ask you to some washing tomorrow, the sailors are complaining about not having their clothes washed, and Anamaria I need you to scrub the dungeons"  Anamaria cringed at this, but quietly agreed.

            "Yes sir"

            "Alright then, just clean this up and you are welcome to enter your beds" said Captain Woodbridge.

            "Alright, good night" Anamaria said softly.

            "Good night darling" Captain Woodbridge said slowly as he leaned over to give her a kiss.  "I'll see you in the morning" The captain slowly swaggered out of the room leaving Anamaria and Martha to finish their work.  As Anamaria began working she began to smile.

            "Now that my dear is marriage material" Martha assured

            "Oh Martha, you think?  Do you really think?" Anamaria danced across the room "Imagine, Mrs. Anamaria Woodbridge, how you think that sounds Martha?" She asked excitedly

            "Darling, don't change the subject.  Tell me about Jack!"  Martha was desperate for details.  But Anamaria wasn't about to give it to her.

            "Maybe later Martha, I don't feel like talking about it" Anamaria told the old woman.

            "Oh please Anamaria?!" Martha beseeched "I am dying to know!"  

            "It's a long story, very long story, but I'll tell you one thing, he'd changed my heart from a bright red to a dull grey"


	2. Dark Secrets Corrupt Her MInd

A/N:  Hi people!  Well unfortunately, Dre Ship-Ship doesn't work anymore and the took down the story (bastards)  Oh well, enjoy! .  Read and review and please, no flames!  WARNING:  This chapter is a little, disturbing.  You have been warned.

Disclaimer:  Disney owns everything except Captain James Woodbridge, Martha, _The Demeter_ and the _S.S Prudence.  _

Chapter 2: Dark Secrets Corrupt Her Mind

            It's been a week since the two maids talked about Jack and Anamaria love crisis.  Martha was working in the galley one afternoon thinking about what Anamaria said that night that they were talking.  _'He turned my heart from a bright red to a dull grey'.  Martha couldn't stop thinking about it and wondered what Anamaria was hiding, __this sounds serious Martha thought __very serious.  Then she heard someone come down the stairs._

            "Good afternoon Martha, I've just finished washing the sails, so I thought I'd help you with dinner." Anamaria said cheerfully as if she had nothing on her mind.  Apparently she was still thinking about her wedding with Captain James Woodbridge.  Anamaria silently hummed to herself and noticed Martha was very hushed.

            "Martha, what's the matter?" asked Anamaria in her most concerned voice.  Martha quickly stopped daydreaming about Anamaria and Jack and quickly went back to her work.

            "Nothing dear, Tis nothing at all" Martha assured.  "Just migraines" she assured again.

            "Martha dear, are you sore at me?"  Anamaria asked.  Martha was taken aback.

            "Certainly not dear!  Why should I be angry at the sweetest child in the world?" Martha said startled.  "I am never sore unless you were my husband" Anamaria giggled and Martha laughed her heartily laugh that always gave Anamaria some comfort.  Quickly the two women went back to the cooking but something told Anamaria that Martha needed to get something off her chest.  Then she realized what it was.

            "I get it Martha" Martha looked surprised.  "You want to know what happened between Jack and I don't you?"  Martha couldn't resist.  

            "Well you youngsters have a good knack for guessing, don't you?" Martha laughed.  "Darling I can't help myself I am dying to know"

            "Martha, like I said it is an extremely long story.  Maybe I'll tell you some other time"

            "Darling, you can't leave an old woman to be waiting on my hands and knees like that, you know how bad my arthritis is!"  Anamaria couldn't help but laugh at the dear old woman, who was like a second mother to her.  She had to tell her some time.

            "Alright Martha, after dinner while we're cleaning up the dishes I'll the dishes I promise" 

~*~*~*~* Later

            It was late again; the sailors were outside singing old sea chanteys and drinking beer and rum and having a good old time while Anamaria and Martha were once again cleaning up after the filthy sailors.  But Martha could hardly wait until the sailors were finished eating.  Once all the sailors cleared to outside Martha and Anamaria began working.  For the first ten minutes Anamaria didn't say anything and this vexed Martha greatly.  So without waiting she came out bluntly

            "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Anamaria just looked up and grimaced

            "Oh" Anamaria sighed in disappointment "I'd thought you'd forget about it Martha"

            "Darling, do you take me for a complete fool?  I may have lost a few brain cells, but my memory is still sharp!  Sharper then what you give credit for!" Martha argued.

            "Alright! I'll tell you, it's not a pretty story." Anamaria finally said.  "Are you ready?" she asked Martha.  Martha sat down on the nearest stool quietly waiting to hear the information she's been craving for almost a week. "Alright, it all happened on a, July 24th I think, where he betrayed me and painted my heart the same color as my skin"

~*Flashback *~

            It wasn't one of those dark and dreary days where you know something bad was going to happen.   It was one of those not-too-hot-not-too-cold days where the sun was beautiful and the sky was a bright blue without so much as a little wisp of a cloud.  Anamaria could tell something was lingering in the air, but couldn't tell if it was good or bad.  All she knew was, it was a beautiful day and she could hardly wait to get started.  She was a pirate at the time, yes Anamaria was once a pirate and not some scullery maid who waited on people hand and foot.  She quickly got dressed and went down to the galley for breakfast.  As she went down, she noticed something very odd.  As she walked down the stairs people started to stare at her.  One of those group glares that made you feels all of a sudden very uncomfortable.  Anamaria slowly walked toward her seat, but she failed to avoid all those starring eyes.  _What's going on?  What's happening?  I don't understand? She wondered.  Poor Anamaria was completely clueless of what was going to happen.  All of a sudden Mr. Gibbes came along.  __Oh great, what does he want? Anamaria thought to herself.  She and Mr. Gibbes never were on good terms considering the fact that he thinks women are bad luck._

            "Here" He took Anamaria's arm and showed her the best table on the ship.  The one that doesn't rattle and has a nice view from outside. "You can have this table today" he told Anamaria.  She was a little suspicious.

            "What did you do to it?" she accused Mr. Gibbes.  He was stunned that Anamaria would blame him for something.

            "Nothing, I'd just thought that you'd might want this table today" Mr. Gibbes explained.  Anamaria was very amazed that Mr. Gibbes was being nice to her, for once!

            "Thank you, thank you very much" she whispered. Mr. Gibbes acknowledged her thanks with a quick smile and nod and walked away and sighed.  As Anamaria watched Mr. Gibbes walk away she noticed that everyone wasn't watching her anymore.  _Queer _she thought.

            As the afternoon came along the stranger things got.  People were nice to her and not ridiculing her because of her gender and skin.  This was not normal for Anamaria.  And Jack was avoiding her, that scared her most of all.  At one moment before the incident happened.  

            "Sailor, go to the port side to see if we are close" Captain Jack Sparrow called out

            "Yes Cap'n" the sailor replied.  Jack took a deep sigh and looked over.  There it was.  _Demeter,_ the ship he's been looking for.

            "Men, we are sailing east" Jack called out.  Anamaria noticed something odd.  

            "Jack, there is an island over there, and another ship!  What's going on?"

            "Nothing love" assured Jack "You'll soon find out when you get there".  Something in his tone of voice made her nervous.  _Does it have to do with me?_

~~*~*~*~*Later

            Once _The Black Pearl_ had landed, everyone was ordered to go to the shore and wait for the sailors.  Everyone got off, including the sailors on the other ship.  All the sailors waited anxiously to see what was about to happen.  Then a man stepped out from the other side of _The Black Pearl_ crew.  He was tall, not very attractive, but had bulging biceps.  Anamaria was no fool; she could tell that this was the Captain of _The Demeter_.

            "You remember the deal Sparrow!  We give you have our gunpowder, if you give us the-"

            "Yes. I know" Jack interrupted.  He looked toward Anamaria. "Ana, you have to go with them" Then all of a sudden, all the blood drain from her face

            "What?" she said with a tone of confusion in her voice. Jack looked exasperated

            "You know how to follow orders love; you have to go with them, savvy?" Jack said in his calmest voice.  HIS CALMEST VOICE!

            "Jack but why?!" Anamaria asked

            "Love, don't ask questions, just GO!"

 "No, who do you think are?  I am not going with them!"  Anamaria shouted.  Jack picked Anamaria off her feet and literally handed her to the muscular man.

            "PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

            "Sorry Senorita, but what's done is done" said the man.  He couldn't do this!  He couldn't do this!  Anamaria couldn't let Jack get away with this!

            "You son of a bitch!  YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  Anamaria shouted.  "YOU SON OF A-".  A huge hand plundered into Anamaria's face.  Blood was dripping out of her face just a rushing river.

            "JACK PLEASE!" cried Anamaria but she knew it was useless.

            "Too late Senorita, you're ours now" he said with a smile.  "Welcome aboard _The Demeter where you'll be working from now on._

            "For what?  Why you taking me in as a prisoner?  Please, let me go!" Anamaria begged.  The man smiled

            "You'll see senorita what will happen.  Take her away!" He man called to his crew.  Anamaria couldn't even see with all the tears welled up in her eyes.  What was going to happen to her?  She looked at Jack.

            "How could you?" she whispered out to him.  He understood, but he didn't say a word.  Neither did the rest of the crew.  They just watched her as she went by.

            "Come along sweetheart, there's nothing to worry about" said a sailor in a mischievous voice.   She couldn't think about the comments the sailors made about her and her body.  She didn't even care when the started to feel her.  Her mind was possessed with hatred and confusion.  _WHAT DID I DO TO DERSERVE THIS?! Was she ever thought about?_

            That was the worst night Anamaria suffered.  Soon as she went on to the ship, the captain showed her apartments.

            "You'll sleep here" Well, the accommodations were a bit to be desired.   It was only a mattress on the floor with a rat hole in the corner.  To her this wasn't a cabin, this was a dungeon. 

            "Good night senorita" he said with a laugh.  As soon as the captain closed the door, she began to sob.  

            "Why oh WHY?!"  She screamed "WHY!!!!!!!"   She cried herself to sleep that night.  But in the middle of the night, something happened that made Anamaria angrier at Jack then ever before.

~*End of Flashback*~

            "That night the captain raped me" Anamaria told Martha.

            "HE DID WHAT?!" Martha shouted

            "SHHHH!  Martha, please, be quiet!" 

            "I'm sorry my dear, but he raped you?"

            "Yes"

~*Flashback*~

            It was night, the captain walk into the door and took one good look at her. _Look at her, that little bitch will make me have a good time_ he thought to himself.  He let out a little chuckle and then he took off his clothes and stood in front of her bed.  With a few tosses and turns, she woke up, and she saw the man's body, she shivered. 

            "W-Wha-What are you doing here?" she said nearly scared half to death"

            "You didn't know Jack sold you as a hoar?"  That immediately woke Anamaria up.  

            "HE WHAT?!" she screamed while getting up on her feet.

            "LAY DOWN BITCH!" screamed the captain.  Anamaria tried to get away between her cries for help.  But the man pinned her down in his arms and laid her across the mattress.   "Now if you scream one more time, I'll kill you.  So just sit back and relax, because I know you are going to enjoy it"   Anamaria struggled but the captain already won.  It was 1 hour of merciless torture.  As it ended, the man said one thing.  

            "You better not let a word come out on anybody, you hear!  And don't worry senorita, I'll be back!" and with that, he walked out leaving Anamaria sitting there, with much resentment inside her body.

~*End of Flashback*~

            "Dearie, I had no idea" said Martha sympathetically.  Anamaria just stood there.

            "Well, three months passed, and it was the same torture 5 times, and all the crew did was harassing me and abuse me.  It was really a living hell."  She said nearly crying.  "And I blame it all on Jack"

            "Aye you should darling" Anamaria cried silently to herself for quite awhile with Martha just watching her.  Then she stopped crying and paused for a moment looking murderously at Martha.

            "There Martha, those are the dark secrets that corrupt my mind"

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now review people.  Personally I didn't like this chapter so I don't expect great reviews, but send e what you think anyway (Believe me; I didn't say that because I am fishing for compliments! Honestly!)  AND I WARNED YOU IT WAS GOING TO BE DISTURBING!   


	3. Haunted

A/N Thanks for some positive feedback!  I want to thank my reviewers (Two of them are not in the review box because fanfiction tore this story down!!!! Bastards.)  Well, I am not planning this to be a morbid chapter so, it's ok to read.  I am so sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer:  I only own the things that Disney doesn't (I am not naming them all)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3:  Haunted

            Three months had passed on the _S.S Prudence_, and Martha and Anamaria haven't spoken about Jack yet.  Unless you count the attempts of Martha trying to pry into the subject.  She always wanted more, more secrets, more pain, and more gruesome facts.  She was a horrible gossip, but she can't help but to know all that is going on in Anamaria's world.  Always in the kitchen there would be a,

            "Dearie, pass the Jack peppers.  I MEAN the black peppers" she said nearly slapping herself with disappointment that she let Anamaria down.  Anamaria sighed and gave a dirty look at Martha.

            "Oh dear, now you are angry at me" Martha screamed.

            "Yes, well, perhaps we can discuss about something else now" said Anamaria but she knew it was a pathetic attempt of changing the subject, and Martha will prevail. 

            "Oh darling, please do not be frustrated, I just need to know a couple of more things" Martha pleaded.

            "Oh just as well, ask away" Anamaria wasn't about to argue this time.

            "It's just one thing really, just one question is all.  Have you and Jack ever been engaged?"

            "ARE YOU ABSURD?!  Even if he did propose, would you think I would be stupid enough as to accept?!" Anamaria shouted angrily.

            "Then why do you have such a lovely diamond ring on your left hand, on a particularly special finger?"  Martha asked in a sly tone.  And she was right, for on her left finger, there was a beautiful diamond ring in a shape of a star.  Anamaria looked upon it and blushed.

            "Jack did not give me this ring.  He would probably waste all of his good money on rum.  Someone else gave it to me."  Anamaria said, giving Martha a wink.  She couldn't comprehend at first, but after a few moments, it began to sink in.

            "Oh my dear, you are engaged to Captain Woodbridge!"  Anamaria nodded at the woman.

            "Oh, how lucky!  How very lucky of you!"  Martha said as she closed in on Anamaria giving her an enormous embrace. "Oh, I can scarce believe it!  Imagine, my Anamaria, engaged to one of the handsomest men in all of Port Royal!  Very respectable handsome men mind you." Martha was all to excited and Anamaria was happy to see Martha up and about too.  It felt as she had finally found peace after all, after all she has gone though.

            Anamaria and Martha had much difficulty making dinner that night.  After talking about dresses, food, where the wedding would take place, it almost seemed like there was going to be no dinner for these poor sailors.  They finally fixed up some soup and salad for these men (which not all were grateful) and skipped the dishes for the night.  They went to bed early, for the surprise was a little too much for Martha.  However, Anamaria had trouble sleeping.  Anamaria went to bed that night thinking of if she had been this happy ever in her life.

            _Well there was that one time when Jack…"NO!"  Anamaria nearly slapped herself.  _You must stop thinking about him, he's no good, and he is a liar and a deceiver, isn't that enough for you?__

            "_I certainly hope not" said a mysterious voice in her head.   Instantly she got up on her feet._

            "W-who's t-there?" she asked with her knees wobbling.  She saw nothing in her quarters.  But she had heard something, that couldn't have been her imagination.

            "_Hello there love" Then something inside of Anamaria began to sink._

            "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!  I THOUGHT YOU LEFT?!"  She screamed into the wall.   Suddenly there was no answer.  It was silent again.  Anamaria could feel the sweat trickle down her face.  "It was nothing, just a dream" she said to herself.  She hesitated before climbing in her bed, but after one good look around her room, it seemed safe again.  She looked up at the ceiling, and then closed her eyes and dosed off for a little while until she heard something in her room, shuffling.   She became scared, as if there was something intruding.  She was too frightened to open her eyes.  She overcame her fear and opened her eyes in an instant, and when she did, she saw a face.  A face only too familiar to her, looking down upon her.

            "JACK!" she screamed piercingly into the darkness and shot up from her bed, but then again the room was empty and nothing was there.  Anamaria was practically sobbing at this point going down on her hands and knees.

            "You have a lot of nerve, coming here on the most important day of my life, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Anamaria knew it was hopeless.  She can never forget and Jack will forever haunt her.  Now the pain was rising to her stomach, and it became too unbearable.  This hell was never going to be over. 

            Suddenly the door flung open and there stood Captain Woodbridge before her.  "What is happening, you are waking up the whole ship!" the captain said angrily.  "I hope you do not act like this when we are married!  Imagine what would everyone say when people see you in this stupid manner!"  That was the straw that broke the camels back.  Anamaria stopped sobbing and looked at Woodbridge with a malicious look on her face.

            "Of course not darling, I would never want to embarrass you!  I would never embarrass you like that when we are married, because we will never be married!  How dare you talk to me that way?"  Anamaria said in a bitter comportment.  Woodbridge seemed taken aback. 

            "I'm sorry if I had offended you, but please get up, you look so pathetic."  At that moment Anamaria rose up and slapped him.

            "You don't even know what I've been though" she said although she knew he was only half listening because his hand was on his face trying fix the excruciating pain.  He was whimpering in a childish manner that Anamaria had the biggest temptation to mock him for it, but dissuaded herself.   She went on "All those night when I hear his voice in my dreams, seeing his face in the darkness and you don't even care…"

            "Darling" he said while trying to heal himself "Who are you talking about?"  Anamaria stopped herself.  She knew she sounded insane.  He stopped pretending to be injured and looked at her with the biggest curious eyes, which also had an angry glare to them.

            "Nothing" she said turning away.  He drew a very dramatic and loud sigh so she could hear.

            "Well, it has to be something to be acting in which a juvenile manner.  Come now what is it?"  He asked her.  Anamaria merely looked at him.  She was very angry at him, but no matter how hard she tried, no words come find their way out of her mouth.  She wanted to scream and shout at him for humiliating her, though not even the tiniest sound came out of her mouth.  She wanted to blame him, but it wasn't his fault, no matter how hard she tried to make it his fault.  She took one last glance at him.

            "You wouldn't understand" and went to bed leaving Captain Woodbridge in the doorway dumbfound.  She closed the door and rushed to her bed and sobbed. _What do you want from me?  What do you want?  You ruin everything!  _She went to bed that night crying her to sleep.


End file.
